Rilla of Blue Meadow Farm
by Emily Jessica Taylor
Summary: Rilla Blythe is getting married. Jem and Faith have a surprise, and Anne will become a grandmother.
1. Rilla's news

Author's note: This is my first book. So I am just trying to get used to the fanfiction website. Also, if you are going to read this book you would understand it better if you read the 'Anne of Green Gables' series. Sorry if it is not how it is supposed to be, thank you for your patience!

Love, Emily Taylor

Rilla's news

"Mother, father I have something to tell you." Said 20-year-old Rilla Blythe at the dinner table.

"Yes." Replied Rilla's father, Dr. Blythe.

"I am going to…" Rilla hesitated, "get married."

Dr. Blythe almost choked on his water, Anne, Rilla's mother, froze with her fork half way to her mouth. "I knew this was coming!" Grinned Susan, the Blythe's cook/helper, "the way he looked at you last night it was obvious. Why when I was a child…"

"It was obvious!" Shocked Anne managed to say.

Recovered Dr. Blythe repeated his wife, "It was obvious!"

Rilla turned to Susan and eagerly said, "What way!

"For heaves sake you young folks don't know anything!"

Anne finally put her fork down with a clink, dabbed her mouth off and said with a shaky voice, "Please excuse me." With that she got up and left the room.

"Who are you getting married to?" asked Dr. Blythe.


	2. Rilla's Disapointment

Rilla's disappointment

"Who are you marrying?" asked Dr. Blythe.

"Kenneth Ford." said a very confused Rilla Blythe.

Dr. Blythe stared into space and said just barely loud enough to hear, "Well at lest we know who his parents are, and they _are_ good people..." his voice trailed off. Then with a start he said, "I... I'd better go check on your mother." He got up, and walked to the door. When he got to the door way, he paused and half turned, acted like he was going to say something, and then turned back around, and walked out.

"Well!" Rilla exclaimed, "I thought they would be more excited than that." said Rilla with a frown.

"Oh they where excited, they just didn't show it." replied Susan.

"But they showed were excited with Jem and Faith, Di and Wilber, Nan and Jerry, and Shirley and Elizabeth." argued Rilla.

"Well..." Susan stalled.


	3. Anne's Discouragement

Authors note: Hi guys! How do you like my story so far. I know I need to make the chapters longer! (Sometimes I run out of ideas right then, sorry.) Please comment on my story! I need advice and encouragement! Thank you!

Anne's discouragement

Mean while Anne and Gilbert were talking on the veranda. "Anne what is wrong?" Gilbert asked softly.

"I - I don't have anyone." Anne answered sorrowfully.

"You don't have anyone? What do you mean?" Gilbert asked.

"All my kids are moving out." Anne said looking Gilbert in the eye.

"Ohhh. It's not like your not going to see them ever again. They will still visit for Christmas, they will visit for no reason." Gilbert said trying to comfort Anne.

"It's just not the same." Anne argued.

"Your right it's not the same, but this is part of them growing up. This happens to every parent." Gilbert reasoned.

"But it's just happening so quickly. Jem got married two years ago. Nan and  
Di about one year ago, and Shirley about six months ago. If Walter were still here, I am sure he would have been married too. In just two years my life has changed so much." Anne said almost in tears.

"Hey, Rilla is not leaving tonight. She will probably have at least six months before she leaves. She has to have time to plan the wedding, and Kenneth has to get a house and land." Gilbert said trying to calm his wife.

"She is getting married to Kenneth?" Anne asked.

Yes, look that is Jem coming to the house. Lets go to the house." Gilbert said starting to get up. They walked to the house hand ans hand.


	4. Faith and Jem come to visit

Jem and Faith come to visit

"It's just not…" Rilla's sentence was interrupted with a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Susan got up from her chair. The old, grand Ingleside door squeaked when Susan opened it. "Why Jem, Faith what a surprise!"

"Hello Susan, Rilla" Jem said as Mr. and Mrs. Blythe walked through the back door.

"What have you come for?" Mrs. Blythe asked.

"We have some news."

"What news."

Faith could not hold back much longer, "We are going to move across the street!"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Why we could run a newspaper!" Susan said grinning from ear to ear.

"What other news do you have?" Jem asked confused.

"I am going to get married." A very flushed Rilla said.

"Why Spider, that is wonderful!" Jem exclaimed running to give Rilla a hug.

"But to whom" asked Faith.

"Faith think about it. Who does she go to parties with, and have picnics with?"

"Hmmmm… Kenneth Ford!"

"Correct!" said Rilla.

"Congratulations Rilla!"

"Now about your news. What house across the street?" asked Rilla.

"We are moving into the empty house that we kids always dreamed was haunted." said Jem.

"Jem, Faith that's marvelous! How… when?" said Anne

"Well we didn't like being so far away from home. And Nan, Di, and Shirley are close. Faith and I didn't like being the only one farther away. Living in Avonlea it takes a while to get here. We move in one month. I got the house by trading ours for the owners. Surprisingly, It has three bed rooms, a good sized kitchen, and a very nice parlor. Just like our old house. " Jem explained.

"That's great! But you two are probably hungry. I will fix up a quick supper, and you will spend the night here tonight. Rilla go fix up my room and I will sleep in your room." Susan ordered.

"You don't have to do that we can sleep in Jem's old room." Faith said.

"Okay Rilla fix up Jem's old room, Faith and Jem go run through Rainbow Valley and pay Faith's parents a visit." Susan replied.

"We'll be back in an hour so long!"


	5. Mrs Cornelia'a Complaints

Authors note: I changed who Nan got married to, because I realized that she liked Jerry in the books! Please review! Enjoy!

Love,

Emily Jessica Taylor

Mrs. Cornelia's Complaints

Mrs. Cornelia Elliott, who is married to Mr. Marshall Elliott, came charging up the road to Ingleside with her head held high. Her lovely nose, though not as lovely as Anne's, stuck in the air as if there was a string tied to her nose, and the other end was tied to a cloud above her. She looked mad like she were a tiger ready to pounce on her pray. When she looked like this, everyone tried to stay away from her.

"Om… Mrs. Dr. Dear look up the lane a bit. Ms. Cornelia looks like someone took boiling hot water and was chasing her with it." said Susan who is not particularly fond of Ms. Cornelia.

"Hmm… I wonder who could have done that." Anne joked as she looked straight at Susan. Before Susan could object Anne continued, "Anyway she does look awful mad. I wonder why she is so upset. Did you do anything to insult her?

"Not that I can think of. But you can say the wrong thing, and Boom! You're in big trouble."

"Do you know if one of the kids did anything?"

"Nope."

"Dog Friday?"

"Nope."

"Gilbert?"

"Nope."

Anne didn't have to wonder long, because Mrs. Cornelia Elliott was so close you could see sweat on her brow.

"Good day Anne, Susan."

"Good day, Mrs. Cornelia." Anne replayed smiling sweetly.

"You know I always thought that Rilla would make better choices in life, but I guess I thought wrong." Mrs. Cornelia went straight to the point.

"What do you mean?"

"She chose to marry Kenneth Ford."

"Why Kenneth is a lovely boy. He is kind, responsible, friendly, and many other things."

"That may be so, but do you know what his great grandfather did."

Susan rolled her eyes and muttered, "Here we go again."

"No." said Anne eyeing Cornelia.

"He drown himself. Do you really want to have your daughter marry to someone whose grandfather drown himself?"

"But did Kenneth do that?" Susan said stepping forward.

"And what about your daughter? She married a man whose _father_ jumped off their barn." Anne's temper started to rise.

"Rilla has had a fairly good up bringing since she was a baby. With Mary, though I am not found of her choice, I took her into my care when she was about eleven. So she did not have a good up bringing since she was a baby." Mrs. Cornelia said calmly.

"Fairly good! Why don't you ask Rilla about Kenneth's grandfather? Here she is coming up the lane." Susan almost screamed.

"That is fine. I will!" Mrs. Cornelia said spinning around toward Rilla.

"Rilla darling. Congratulations! I cannot believed you are marrying Kenneth Ford after his grandfather drowned himself." Mrs. Cornelia said sweetly.

"Drowned himself! Why that is not at all what happened! He was trying to save Kenneth's Uncle. Ken's uncle was only two you know. You were just making that up because you wanted Mary to get married to Kenneth and not Miller Douglas. You want me to cancel the wedding because you think that if Mary can't have him no one should!"

"I I better go now!" Cornelia said. And she was off faster that she came!


	6. Wedding Plans and Sarah's romance

Please review! And if you like it take a few minutes to favorite or follow me or my story! Thank you.

Wedding Plans and Sarah's romance

"Ohhh I am sooooooo excited! I can't wait to see your dress! I bet it will be soooo pretty, considering the fact that that Mrs. Cornelia is helping, and she is one of the best seamstresses at Four Winds," said Sarah Wilson. The Wilson family had moved to Four Winds just after the war. Sarah and Rilla had a lot in common; they were only one week apart (Sarah is older). They both had brown eyes, and they both had a wide imagination. They became fast friends. They had one more thing in common: They both lost brothers in the war. Sarah lost two brothers, not just one, Rilla couldn't imagine how it would feel to lose two brothers. If she lost Jem or Shirley too, it would be horrible. She barely made it through with one brother lost. Her mother, Anne, felt the same way.

"I know! I can't wait. So when will you get married to John?"

"Never. He decided that he liked Mary Smith better than me. He told me he didn't want to be with me." A tear rolled down Sarah's cheek.

"Oh Sarah. I am so sorry I didn't know."

"No. No. It is okay. You didn't know. Plus it's not a big deal. He just wasn't for me… I guess." Then Sarah cheerfully said, "Well we'd better start planning. Cause if we don't, why did I even come over for!"

"Good point; let's get started! I think I hear mother and Susan coming."

"Now we will get started once Mrs. Cornelia get here. She should be here any minute," said Anne.

"Does she have to help? I mean four women making a dress. I think that is enough Mrs. Doctor dear, with all due respect. Do we need five people?" Susan complained.

"Because, Mrs. Cornelia is the best seamstress in Four Winds. We need her opinions and tricks." Anne answered.

"We may need her tips, but oh, no we don't need her opinion. Once you give her a chance, she'll be telling how to decorate your house and how to plant your garden and what food to cook." Susan argued.

"That may be so, but you will just have to deal with it for today." Rilla said.

Someone knocked on the front door, "That's just her, Susan try to be nice." Anne said.

From the hall instead of hearing a woman's voice, they heard a man's voice. And if that wasn't surprising enough, the voice asked for Sarah.

"Um, yes Sarah is here. I will go and get her," they heard Anne say. Anne walked in to the parlor and said, "Sarah there is a young man at the door to see you."

"Who?"

"He says his name is John," Anne answered.

Rilla gasped. "Do you think he would come to see you after what he did?"

"Yes I think he would." Then looking at Anne, Mary said, "Tell him I don't want to see him, and that he has got some nerve coming to me this quickly."

"Okay," Anne said, eyeing Rilla. She walked down the hall once more. The group in the parlor heard her repeat the speech that Sarah had made. Then, all of a sudden, they heard Anne scream "Get out of my house. Wait! Get back over here!" A second later they saw a red faced John running into the parlor. He looked around and when he spotted Sarah sitting next to Rilla, he went to her.

"I do have some nerve, and so do you telling me that. Please, Sarah, I want you back. Please Sarah! I need you."

Sarah sat strait and tall. She looked as calm as if someone had asked her for a cookie or a tart, and she was trying to decide which one to pick. Then she finally said, "I will think about it. Now get out of my friend's house!"

John looked disappointed, but he left. As he passed Anne he said, "I am sorry mam."

Anne looked very mad as she said, "You should be."

He saw himself out. "Are you okay Sarah?" asked Rilla when she heard the big front door close.

"Yes. I will be in a moment."

A couple of minutes later, Mrs. Cornelia came, and my, did she get an ear full!


	7. The Farm Land

The Farm Land

"Umm, Susan this dinner smells really good!" said Rilla.

Susan smiled and said, "Thank you Rilla, I have a secret family recipe,"

"Oh, really… don't you count us as family?" Anne teased.

"I, I didn't mean it that way. You have to be related by blood." Studded Susan.

"I was just teasing, Susan." Anne grinned.

"Well let me have your dishes. The desert is just finishing up." Susan ordered.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" yelled Rilla from the parlor.

"Hello Rilla-_my_-Rilla!" said Kenneth smiling down at Rilla.

"Ken!" Rilla squealed throwing her arms around Kenneth neck.

He placed a kiss on her forehead, and whispered, "I have surprise."

"What?" Rilla asked looking into his blue eyes.

"Guess!"

"Hmmm… you… oh I don't know!"

"I got some land to build a house on, it already has a well, and it's perfect for farming!" Ken excitedly answered.

"Oh Ken that's fantastic, but I thought we weren't going to build a house."

"Well… all the houses that I could find were too small too big, not in good shape, or horrible for farming." Ken said smiling.

"But how did you pay for it?"

"I…"

"How did you pay for what?" Gilbert's voice cut Ken off.

"Ken got land to build a house on." Rilla said turning away from Ken.

"But you aren't getting married for a year yet." Gilbert looked at him questionably, "I hope you don't mean to have her come live with you before your marriage."

"Oh, n-no sir. It was a good deal, and like you said I have a year to plan and build a house, and pay off the loan. Before you get upset, it is a small loan, and I have a year to pay it off." Ken stuttered.

"Ok. Well then son come on in and eat. Susan's got a mighty fine meal cooking!" Gilbert said turning toward the kitchen.

As they walked into the kitchen Kenneth said, "Hmmm… something smells good!"

"Thank you. Wash your hands and sit right down." Susan said waving her spoon around in the air.

"Yes ma'am." answered Ken.

Once they were sitting down and eating Ken looked at Anne and said, "I got some land, it has a perfect place to build a house. And it is only ten minutes from here."

Anne looked surprised and said, "Already! Wow that's wonderful!"

"Well when are you going to make the plans for the house?" Susan asked looking at Ken.

"I was hoping next week, but I need some help making them. Dr. Blythe will you help?" Ken asked.

"Yes of course" Gilbert answered.

Rilla had been very deep into thought. Now she asked "Ken, what does the land look like? I mean is there a stream? A view of the sea, some woods around the land?"

"By Golly! You are really your mother's daughter! She asked me those questions when I got our first house!" Gilbert said putting his arm around Anne."

"It's true, I did ask those questions. But anyway I am curious to what does the land like?" Anne asked smiling.

"Well I we haven't exactly closed the deal, but I expect to have bought the house in one month. The owner in waiting to see if there are any better deals. If on offer in better in one month's time the house is mine." Ken said looking nervously around.

After an awkward silent, which seemed like days to Rilla, Susan broke the silence, "Well is every one done I will take your dishes. Thank you Ken for come to tell us the news. Please let us know."

Rilla walked Ken to the door looked up at him and asked, "Are you coming to Thanksgiving in two days?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Ken replied. And with a quick kiss goodbye he disappeared in the dark night.

"Are you ready to start the cooking for Thanksgiving?" Susan asked.

"Yes I think I am ready."

"First thing in the morning." Susan said.

"I am going to go to bed right now!" Rilla said walking toward the stairs.

As soon as Rilla was out of earshot Susan turned to Anne who had just walked into the hallway, "That girl is growing up to fast. I remember when she used to call me 'Thuthan' Oh that little lisp was so cute."

Anne sighed and said, "I know. I remember when, we weren't sure she was even going to make it"

"Our little baby is growing up." Susan said with a tear in her eye.

"Susan do you think she is getting married to quickly?" Anne asked.

"Mrs. Dr. Dear, Rilla is a 20 year old woman, she is able to make her own decisions even though it is hard for us, and it is good for her. And I think Rilla is making a good choice in her life." Susan said.

"I hope your right." Anne said walking away.

Up in Rilla's bedroom Rilla was saying her prayers, "Dear Heavenly Father thank You for this day. Thank You that I have a family who loves me. God, I don't know if I am doing everything right. If I am doing anything wrong please give me a sight. I love You. In Jesus name I pray, Amen.


	8. Just a note

Hey guys! Sorry I have not written in a long time. I have been REALLY busy lately. So the next chapter is going to be called Thanksgiving Meal. This is a really big chapter! I hope you like it might be a while till I post because I have to edit it still.

I am trying to make my chapters better, and longer, than the first few… Anyway, if you have any ideas comment I would love that. Give me any feedback… positive or negative. If there are any mistakes please tell me so I can correct them.

~Emily Taylor~


End file.
